Mate high
by Muffinski
Summary: I listened closely as my mother said Kagome we are transferring you to a new school my mothers words rang in my head i couldn't believe it was happening to me


Mate high

Chapter 1: Why Me

Once I finished my morning rituals, I went down stairs and had a quick bite to eat. "Kagome you are leaving tomorrow to be transferred into a new school. You start packing today and move into your dorm tomorrow. Now get ready" the step-loser sneered down to me. I quickly got up and walked to my room. I sighed as I remembered the last time I honestly felt loved at home. It was when my dad was alive but he was murdered almost 5 years ago….

I packed my apple bottoms and converse into a gigantic suitcase along with my shirts and skinnies. with my skirts, socks and bras in my duffle bag, I was almost ready when the step-loser walked in my room. "Well with you moving out I can finally have my study."

"Like anything that comes from your mouth means shit. So .FUCK OUUUT" I yelled slamming my bedroom door in his face. I finally packed my laptop, IPod and along with my I-Phone. I ran down stairs 3 hours later and told my mom "I'm packed. So im going over to Sango's"

"Okay sweetie, tell Sango I say hello" smiled my mother. As I was leaving the house, I grabbed my purse and brushed away my silver hair. My gold eyes now exposed to the bright sun light of the outdoors. Suddenly Souta appeared and quickly ran inside. He still hated me because of our stepdad. He told him I was a monster and a killer….

I slowly walked along the sidewalk and looked at our new home. I couldn't wait to be gone and away from the step loser and his demented views. I walked over to Sango's and heard a window smash. I quickly ran to her house and saw her angry face. "Sango what's wrong" She fell to the floor and cried "I have to go to a new school"

I slowly sat down and whispered "So do I. I'm leaving tomorrow"

(Inuyasha point of view)

"Keh… like I'm going." Muttered Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha we need you to get a mate. Sesshomaru already has one. You and Miroku need one. So you are going." Bellowed his father.

I quickly packed my stuff and jumped downstairs to see Miroku getting told the same thing. All of the sudden a huge crash was heard and Miroku marched upstairs and packed. '_I guess he didn't want to go'_ I thought. I walked into his room and saw his face was covered with anger. "Hey Miroku what's up?" curiosity flowing through those words.

Miroku looked at me and said "I am being forced to transfer to a new school."

I looked at the floor and quickly muttered "so am I."

I walked downstairs to see what had been smashed and noticed the table and couch were broken. As I walked into the kitchen, I spotted my parents discussing which credit cards to give Miroku and I since they were very wealthy . I quickly turned around and went downstairs to find my sword tessaiga and grab it before going back to my room.

(Original point)

I held Sango as I wondered where she is going. We finally went inside and I ask "Sango where are you being sent because I'm going to Seiyo Academy."

The response I got was heartwarming. She said "That's where I'm going too. My father said good riddance to me and Kohaku is actually smiling now because I'm leaving." I thought in my mind she really needs her mom but her mom left when she was born.

"We're going to the same school!! That means we can be roomies!" giggled Kagome as she tried to cheer her best friend up.

I sighed when my eyes fluttered open. After I quickly got dressed and ran outside to put my bags in the Porsche. I got in and grabbed my cell and my ipod nano. I started to listen to the kids by Hollywood undead, when my phone started ringing if we ever meet again. "Hello?"

"Heey Kagome it's me Sango" I started to ask if she left when she said "The school I'm going to makes you have a guy for a Roommate! I freaked and got nervous."

"Oh really? That must be some weird school we're going to." I told her I had to go and I'd see her later. When I arrived at the school, I headed straight to the main office.

"Hello im Kagome Higurashi um.. my mother told me to come to the front office to get my schedule and dorm key??" calmly spoke Kagome.

"Ye schedule is right here and here's ye dorm key. Ye dorm number is 201." Stated the secretary; Kaede.


End file.
